


Funny Games

by LRRH



Category: Rope (1948)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>several minutes before *everything*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny Games

 http://fav.me/d7eq4yb

главгерои хичкоковской "Верёвки" (за несколько минут до начала событий фильма)  
*Дэвид задерживается... это странно. Надеюсь, с ним ничего не случилось*


End file.
